


Roomba Kitty

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bruce is a bunny, Captain America dog sweater, Comic, Cute, Cute Animals, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki is a troll, Meta, Roombas, Steve is a Puppy, Tony is a kitty, except when he hulks out, not my joke, then he is a bigger bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at home with Tony the kitty, Steve the puppy, and Bruce the bunny.  Until it isn't.   Unrepentant fluffy comic inspired by "Private Bookmark?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomba Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> This is a comic inspired by the brilliant and hilarious "Private Bookmark?" In it, the Avengers find out that Loki (among others) is a BNF who writes troll-y RPF about them. In my headcannon, I have made this as a gift for Loki based on one of his cute animal stories.  
> For ["storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)  
> Inspired by: [ "Private Bookmark?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665)
> 
> ps - I can't get the remix/inspired by button to work. If you have any tips on how to give credit that way, let me know. Thanks!
> 
> pss - This is my first publicly posted fan - anything!

 

" _Coulson gave an apologetic shrug in Thor’s direction. “Loki writes a great deal of fanfiction, it appears. We aren’t sure what the long-term purpose is, but we didn’t alert you because for now it seems he is, well, just doing it for the sake of trolling. He wants us to be annoyed by it, and therefore we aren’t going to be. Though, actually, he’s quite a BNF.”_

_Thor nodded. “Even in his trouble-making, Loki can be very skilled.”_

_“Wait, what does he write?” Bruce asked._

_“Who does he ship?” Natasha asked._

_“Mostly, he writes AU’s. He has a long series where Clint and Natasha are in high school and they go to the prom together and Clint’s nervous and Natasha wants to be prom queen but only if Clint gets to be prom king and she’s also worried about going to college next year and getting into a good sorority. And… let’s see, there were a bunch of Tony/Bruce/Steve fics where Tony is a kitten and Steve is a puppy and Bruce is a bunny. Hulk is a bunny too in those, but you know, larger"_

 


End file.
